


break these bones ('till they're better)

by mariposa4



Series: there's so much worth fighting for (you'll see) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Character Study, Gen, Other, Poetry, The Author Regrets Nothing, im just going to go ahead and tag this as, the author adores comments and kudos, this is kinda poem like but also not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposa4/pseuds/mariposa4
Summary: In a different universe, Hermione Granger was like a spitfire. And my, how she loved to watch the world burn.
Series: there's so much worth fighting for (you'll see) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	break these bones ('till they're better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheshire_carroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_carroll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Anti-Heroine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132578) by [cheshire_carroll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_carroll/pseuds/cheshire_carroll). 



I am the masses, made my way up on this pedestal by climbing inch by inch, nursing broken fingernails. When my hands blistered and my feet cramped, I didn’t cry; I laughed.

~~Nothing can save you now.~~

I am the thunder in the distance, the knife at a throat; dangerous. I will be your end even if I have to take the entire world down with me. I don’t need to fear you because you’re already dead.

This world is full of pain, my dear.

“Neither can live while the other survives.”

Alas, but surviving is not living. We built these walls of stone, paving the way for something new; creation is always more beautiful than destruction. But both have their merits. Blood rushing, rubble of the old making way for the new.

Sometimes the stones whisper.

Let us be clear. Surviving is not living. We need to work together to defeat the horrors of war. (As much as you love to bathe in blood, we need to cling to a fleeting thing called hope.)

~~Nameless graves, streets strewn with bodies.~~

They all had stories.

So why not thrive? Drink liquid nectar, soft skin, crimson robes.

Monsters not born. They are created. ~~And what a pretty little thing you made me.~~

What’s best for you and yours, and the rest can burn.

But don’t worry, my dear. If they hurt you and yours, they’ll pay in blood for what they did.

Justice, not vengeance.

There’s a reason for vigilante justice being frowned upon. Everyone deserves a chance. But if they step one hair out of line, we’ll feed them to the wolves. (After some dismembering, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
